


Rozwiewacz złudzeń

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames jest mistrzem robienia nadziei, choć nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze skutków własnego talentu. Happy end dyskusyjny, więc osoby wrażliwe na jego brak powinny poczuć się ostrzeżone.</p>
<p>Zbetowała <strong>Kaczalka</strong>.</p>
<p>I am very sorry that I was not able to get in touch with the incredibly talented <a href="http://downwardlinear.livejournal.com/">Downward Linear</a> to ask for her permission to publish this translation. I did it in hope she would allow it — however, should it turn out this is not the case, I will delete it in a heartbeat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozwiewacz złudzeń

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parent of Disillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92549) by Downward Linear. 



# Rozwiewacz złudzeń

_2 lutego 2010, 15:46, około 105 mil na zachód od bazy Camp Bastion, prowincja Helmand, Afganistan_

— Delta Cztery, przekaz z bazy, że ewakuacja nie będzie możliwa przed piątą rano. Chłopcy z góry zalecają sprawdzoną taktykę myszy pod miotłą.  
Arthur westchnął. Na szczęście krwotok Tica osłabł do ledwo sączącego się strumyczka, ale trzynaście godzin czekania na transport mogło wyłącznie pogorszyć sprawę.  
— Zrozumiano, Whiskey-Alfa.  
— Tak między nami, masz piękny akcent. — Głos Brytyjczyka w prowizorycznej radiofalówce brzmiał lekko metalicznie, niemniej zupełnie wyraźnie.  
Oddziałowy radiotelefon nie przeżył zasadzki. Przydzielono im tylko jeden w ramach okrojonego ekwipunku, by zminimalizować straty na wypadek schwytania przez wroga, ale Vanishowi udało się zdobyć w osadzie dość części, by zabawić się w MacGyvera i stworzyć działające, chociaż ograniczone połączenie. To, że zdołali w ten sposób nawiązać kontakt z oddalonym o 55 mil brytyjskim patrolem, było albo przejawem opatrzności boskiej, albo zrządzeniem losu, albo ślepym trafem — zależnie w co wolało się wierzyć.  
— Może wyskoczymy kiedyś razem na drinka? — zapytał Brytyjczyk.  
Oniemiały Arthur zagapił się na krótkofalówkę, podczas gdy reszta oddziału, nawet ranny Tic, chichotała bez skrępowania. Zbył ich wzruszeniem ramion.  
— Dzięki, Whiskey-Alfa, ale w tej chwili nie można polegać na moim terminarzu. Sam wiesz, jak bywa w takich sytuacjach.  
Przetrzymali zasadzkę bez większych szkód, ale przeciwnik, który chwilowo zrezygnował z ataku, na pewno wróci z posiłkami za jakiś czas. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed przybyciem pojazdu z bazy.  
— Przechodzimy na ciszę radiową — zakończył rozmowę Arthur.  
— Zrozumiałem, Delta Cztery. Spróbujcie nie zginąć.

 

_16 września 2014, 10:13, Rzym, Włochy_

— Co powiesz na to, Arthurze: ty, ja, Wenecja w blasku księżyca. Możemy dojechać tam jeszcze przed zmrokiem — powiedział Eames z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Arthur odwrócił stronę książki, nie przerywając czytania.  
— Nie, Eames, dziękuję.  
— No cóż, może następnym razem. — Eames wzruszył ramionami i wrócił na swoje miejsce, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać.

 

_6 lutego 2010, 15:09, baza Camp Bastion, prowincja Helmand, Afganistan_

Arthur nie wiedział, czy to późny obiad, czy też bardzo wczesna kolacja, niemniej jadł, mimo że nie czuł głodu, bo nie mogli liczyć na posiłek podczas czekającego ich przelotu.  
— Hej, Kicker — odezwał się Vanish.  
Arthur zerknął na niego znad porcji tłuczonych ziemniaków.  
— Zdaje się, że jest tu twój chłopak. — Vanish skinął głową w stronę niedawno przybyłych i świeżo rozpuszczonych po raporcie Whiskey-Alfa, którzy ustawiali się właśnie w kolejce po jedzenie.  
Arthur ledwo zaszczycił ich spojrzeniem i powrócił wzrokiem do talerza.  
— Jak moja fryzura? — odparł.  
Chłopcy z oddziału zachichotali. Tic miał wylecieć nazajutrz, zapewne od razu do domu, co zdecydowanie było jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem. Pozostali zdążyli już otrzymać nowe rozkazy. Przeklęci nie znają wytchnienia, czy jak tam to szło.  
Whiskey-Alfa, roześmiani i rozgadani, usiedli przy stole obok. Przez kilka minut zajmowali się wyłącznie sobą, dopóki jeden z nich nie odwrócił się na ławce plecami do swoich kumpli.  
— Przepraszam, czy to wy używacie aktualnie kodu Delta Cztery? — zapytał.  
— Tak, a o co chodzi? — powiedział Baller.  
— O, przeżyliście, jak dobrze. Jestem Eames. Byłem tylko ciekawy, z którym z was rozmawiałem wtedy przez radio. O ile pamiętam, zaprosiłem go na drinka.  
— Nie ze mną — odpowiedział Baller skwapliwie i odchylił się na krześle z rozbawioną miną. — Ale założę się, że sam zgadniesz.  
Eames zrewanżował się uśmiechem i przyjrzał kolejno każdemu z nich.  
— Cóż, wiem, którego bym sobie życzył. Ale biorąc pod uwagę prześladującego mnie ostatnio pecha, jest nim ktoś zupełnie inny.  
Baller wykrzywił się na pół wesoło, na pół ironicznie.  
— No to strzelaj.  
Eames wskazał na Vanisha.  
— Mam nadzieję, że on. Albo bardzo mu bliski mój faworyt numer dwa. — Skinął ręką w stronę Arthura. — Ale jak mówiłem, szczęście przestało mi dopisywać, więc… — Spojrzał na Boxa, którego walory wewnętrzne zdecydowanie przeważały nad zewnętrznymi. — Taa, no trudno.  
Arthur nie poczuł się ani trochę urażony, bo Vanish był niewiarygodnie gorący i nie sposób zaprzeczyć, że służył mu za ulubioną i bardzo efektywną pożywkę podczas sesji masturbacyjnych po ogłoszeniu ciszy nocnej.  
— Widzicie! — zaskrzeczał Box. — Najlepszy dowód, chłopaki, że potrzebna mi ta operacja nosa. To dlatego Carol mnie zostawiła.  
Arthur parsknął i podsunął opróżniony talerz Middle’owi, który ustawił go na szczycie stosu pustych naczyń.  
— Zostawiła cię, bo uparłeś się założyć kolekcję nielegalnej broni, i to w dodatku w domu. Nie miała zamiaru wylądować w więzieniu, gdyby zrewidowała was policja. Wniosek: w przyszłości wybieraj kobiety głupsze od niej, jeśli dalej chcesz trzymać swoje półautomaty w sypialni.  
— Nie, to przez mój nos, dobrze wiem. Powierzchowna dziwka.  
Eames przylgnął wzrokiem do Arthura już po jego pierwszym słowie.  
— Chyba szczęście znów zaczyna się do mnie uśmiechać. Trudno mieć pewność bez zakłóceń na linii, ale założyłbym się o sporą kasę, że był to twój uroczy akcent — powiedział do niego, po czym spojrzał przepraszająco na Boxa. — Twój też jest niczego sobie.  
— Odwal się — burknął Box bez prawdziwej złości, zajęty obmacywaniem własnego nosa i zezowaniem na jego grzbiet. — Obędę się bez twojego współczucia.  
— A o mnie już zapomniano — wtrącił się Vanish z udawanym żalem.  
— Na to wygląda — odparł Eames pogodnie. — No więc, Piękny Głosie…  
— Kicker — sprostował Arthur.  
— Dobra, Kicker. Co powiesz na drinka?  
Arthur potrząsnął głową.  
— Wybacz, Eames, ale szczęście nadal ci nie dopisuje, bo mimo moich najszczerszych chęci…  
Najśmieszniejsze, że wbrew zainsynuowanej odmowie odpowiadało to prawdzie; Eames był całkiem przystojny i nie sprawiał wrażenia nudziarza ani ostentacyjnego macho jak większość poznanych ostatnio przez Arthura SAS-ów.  
— Wylatujemy za czterdzieści dwie minuty — dokończył, zerknąwszy na zegarek. — Powinniśmy jeszcze zajrzeć na chwilę do Tica.  
Chłopcy przytaknęli.  
Eames westchnął dramatycznie, kiedy Delta Cztery zaczęli zbierać się do odejścia.  
— No jasne. Może innym razem — powiedział i odwrócił się do kumpli z własnego oddziału, którzy od paru minut podśmiewywali się z niego dobrodusznie.

 

_16 września 2014, 11:47, Rzym, Włochy_

— Po prostu nie rozumiem, w czym problem — odezwała się Ariadne, siadając obok niego, jakby tkwili w samym środku dyskusji, a nie zaczynali nowej.  
— Ach. — Ostrość jej tonu zmuszała do uwagi, więc Arthur popatrzył na nią pytająco. — Czyżby umknął mi początek tej rozmowy?  
Ariadne przysunęła się bliżej z miną możliwą do zinterpretowania wyłącznie jako wyzwanie. Niedawno postanowiła — zdaniem Arthura idiotycznie — przerwać studia i skontaktować się z nim. W odróżnieniu od decyzji porzucenia edukacji fakt, że zdołała go skutecznie wytropić, wywarł na nim wystarczająco wielkie wrażenie, by dać jej szansę. Namówił więc Eamesa i Mitchella na dokooptowanie Ariadne do zespołu pracującego nad aktualnym zadaniem. Jednak wciąż nie rozstrzygnięto, czy warto inwestować czas w jej bardziej dalekosiężne szkolenie.  
— Czego ty się właściwie boisz? — zapytała, zmuszając swoje brwi do akrobatycznych wygibasów.  
Arthura ogarnęło podejrzenie, że Ariadne usiłuje go do czegoś nakłonić. Albo uważa, że koniecznie musi go uszczęśliwić. No pięknie, wystarczyło podsunąć jej do „wyleczenia” jednego lekko wykolejonego ekstraktora, a już poczuła się w obowiązku pomagać całemu światu. Powracając jednak do zadanego przez nią pytania, nie miał pojęcia, do czego zmierzało, bo bał się wielu rzeczy, podobnie jak i żywił wiele nadziei, dokładnie jak każdy normalny człowiek. No, może niezupełnie normalny — w końcu lata współśnienia nie spłynęły po nim bez śladu.  
— Proponuję, żebyśmy nie marnowali czasu. Powiedz mi prosto, czego twoim zdaniem tak bardzo się boję, a będziemy mieli jakiś punkt wyjścia do analizy — zaoferował wspaniałomyślnie, chociaż zdecydowanie wolał powrócić do lektury książki i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na pseudoterapeutyczne podchody Ariadne.  
— Stałego związku — przeszła bezzwłocznie do sedna. — Bólu zranienia. Uczucia.  
Zaskoczyła go tak bardzo, że ledwo zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi.  
— Uczucia? — Poprawił pozycję na krześle. — Jakiego uczucia?  
— Jakiegokolwiek. A może nawet wszystkich.  
Zmarszczył czoło, dziwiąc się, dlaczego uważała, że jest ich pozbawiony. Co do bólu, nie bał się go w sensie emocjonalnym. Po prostu podobnie jak w sensie fizycznym nie szukał okazji, by oberwać, ponieważ nie należało to do przyjemności. Ale z pewnością nie można było nazwać tego strachem.  
Ariadne musiała wyczytać z miny Arthura tok jego myśli.  
— Bo z jakiego innego powodu nie reagujesz na ciągłe zaproszenia ze strony Eamesa? — spytała.  
Nareszcie do niego dotarło, o co jej chodzi. Teraz mógł ogarnąć całą rozmowę w pełnym kontekście. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Ariadne, ledwo zachowując powagę.  
— O, nie łam sobie nad tym głowy. — Sięgnął z powrotem po książkę. — On wcale nie traktuje poważnie własnych słów.  
Spojrzała na niego karcąco.  
— Wszystko pięknie, Arthurze, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś był do tego stopnia tępy. Przynajmniej nie pod tym względem.  
Po odejściu Ariadne potrząsnął głową, wciąż uśmiechnięty nad sporadycznymi przejawami jej młodzieńczej naiwności. Było to bardzo orzeźwiające uczucie.

 

_15 grudnia 2010, 21:03, Seattle, Stany Zjednoczone_

— No więc, _Arthurze_ — powiedział Eames, na wpół zachodząc mu drogę do wyjścia. — Nadal nie postawiłem ci tego drinka. Co ty na to?  
Pierwsza cywilna ekstrakcja Arthura, a co za tym idzie jego pierwsza nielegalna ekstrakcja, zakończyła się sukcesem. Uczestnicy akcji mieli rozejść się każdy w swoją stronę, bogatsi zarówno o sporą sumę na koncie, jak i duchowe doświadczenie, o którym ględziła na odchodnym ich głąbowata ekstraktorka. Tyle że Eames, zamiast wyjść jak wszyscy inni, stał przed Arthurem, wprawiając go w dezorientację.  
— Ehmm.  
— Tylko jeden drink — nie rezygnował Eames. — Nic więcej.  
Arthur rozważał propozycję przez pełne dwie sekundy, co jak najgorzej świadczyło o jego charakterze. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że nie poprzestaliby tylko na _jednym drinku_. Wreszcie przyzwoitość wzięła górę nad pokusą.  
— Przepraszam, ale ja już… widuję się z kimś — odparł przepraszająco, żałując w duchu, że to prawda, bo zdążył szczerze polubić Eamesa podczas ich wspólnego zadania.  
Przez krótką chwilę wahał się, czy nie zmienić decyzji. Obecny związek nie był zbyt poważny i z pewnością mógłby go bez problemu zakończyć. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby na to poszedł, zawiódłby się na samym sobie.  
Eames cmoknął z dezaprobatą i lekko przytrzymał podbródek Arthura między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym.  
— Nie zaczekałeś na mnie? Jaka szkoda.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie z przymusem i rozeszli każdy w swoją stronę, bogatsi zarówno o sporą sumę na koncie, jak i duchowe bla bla bla.

 

_18 września 2014, 14:52, Rzym, Włochy_

Przez ostatnie dwa dni Ariadne nie przestawała rzucać Arthurowi niezadowolonych spojrzeń, co wprawdzie wciąż go bawiło, ale i wystawiało na wielką próbę jego wrodzoną skłonność do drażliwości. Postanowił więc wytłumaczyć w najbardziej zrozumiały dla niej sposób, na czym polega problem.  
Sprowokowanie Eamesa do wygłoszenia typowej kwiecistej tyrady okazało się dziecinnie proste.  
—… poza tym mają tam kuchnię bajeczną nawet jak na standardy tego cudownego miasta. Jestem autentycznie zdumiony, że można zjawić się tam bez rezerwacji. Restauracja podobnej klasy powinna pękać w szwach, ale możliwe, że zaszkodziłoby to mocno jej czarowi —rozpływał się Eames nad swoim kulinarnym odkryciem zeszłego tygodnia.  
— Brzmi zachęcająco — podpuszczał go dalej Arthur. — Hotelowe menu może się szybko opatrzyć.  
— Powinniśmy pójść tam dziś wieczorem, ty i ja. Może spotkamy się na miejscu o siódmej? — uśmiechnął się Eames swobodnie.  
Arthur zerknął na Ariadne, która bardzo źle udawała, że nie podsłuchuje. Naprawdę przydałby się jej jakiś porządny wzorzec.  
— Jasne, czemu nie.  
Uśmiech Eamesa zbladł dziwnie, ale tylko na chwilę.  
— No właśnie, czemu nie. Oferują też doskonały wybór win, głównie lokalnych, niedostępnych w sprzedaży — powiedział, już wracając do stosu fotografii na biurku w kącie pomieszczenia.  
Ariadne odwróciła się do Arthura i spojrzała na niego triumfalnie, co zmusiło go do zrewidowania opinii o jej naiwności. Teraz wydawała mu się bardziej irytująca niż zabawna.

 

_3 marca 2011, 1:23, Stambuł, Turcja_

Arthur ledwo powstrzymywał opadające powieki. Robota trwała za długo, zwłaszcza że musieli pracować w niekorzystnym trybie na ostatnią minutę, w dodatku w środku nocy, by zdążyć dopaść ofiarę, zanim opuści kraj. Krążące w jego żyłach resztki mieszanki powodowały ospałość silniejszą nawet niż przy schodzeniu do akcji, ale przynajmniej było już po wszystkim i przy odrobinie szczęścia mógł powrócić do hotelu i przespać cały najbliższy tydzień. Dręczący go wcześniej ból głowy nasilił się potężnie, tylko poprawiając jego ach jakże świetne samopoczucie.  
— Nie miałem czasu na kolację i założę się, że ty też nie. Moglibyśmy wrzucić coś szybko na ruszt, nie uważasz? — Eames pojawił się nagle u boku Arthura i zaczął pomagać przy pakowaniu PASIV-u.  
Sama myśl o jedzeniu była wyjątkowo odpychająca, niezależnie od atrakcyjności towarzystwa, więc Arthur potrząsnął głową.  
— Jeśli zaraz nie odpocznę, zwariuję i wpadnę w amok.  
— Niemniej propozycja jest aktualna. — Eames poklepał go po plecach, a potem wyszedł.  
Ale najwyraźniej nie była, ponieważ Eames był już wymeldowany ze swojego hotelu, kiedy Arthur próbował dodzwonić się do niego następnego popołudnia.

 

_18 września 2014, 14:58, Rzym, Włochy_

— Powinnaś pójść ze mną na tę kolację — powiedział Arthur do pochylonej nad szkicem Ariadne.  
— Słucham? — Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi.  
— Kolacja, dziś wieczorem, w restauracji niedaleko parku. Powinnaś też tam być.  
Gapiła się na niego z lekko otwartymi ustami, co zdecydowanie nie dodawało jej uroku.  
— A tak dokładnie to dlaczego miałabym zjawić się na twojej randce z Eamesem?  
Ariadne była inteligentną osobą, podobną ludziom, z którymi Arthur miał do czynienia przez niemal całe życie. Wystarczy podsunąć jej trochę przynęty, a sama wykona resztę ciężkiej roboty.  
— Chciałaś wiedzieć, czemu zawsze odrzucam jego propozycje. Przyjdź do restauracji, to ci pokażę. — Z uśmiechem dotknął lekko jej ramienia i wrócił do swojego laptopa.  
Czuł na sobie wzrok Ariadne, której sprawny umysł niewątpliwie przyspieszał teraz obroty. Nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia.

 

_28 maja 2011, 15:32, Londyn, Anglia_

Arthur zagryzł zęby i zacisnął bandaż mocniej, po czym zabezpieczył go klamerką. Głębokie rozcięcie na lewym bicepsie stanowczo wymagało profesjonalnego opatrzenia, musiał jednak wytrzymać do powrotu do Paryża, gdzie nie tylko ufał przyjmującym pokątnie lekarzom, ale i było go obecnie stać na ich opłacenie. Brytyjscy dranie potwornie zdzierali skórę. Ostrożnie założył marynarkę — wybrał najciemniejszą w nadziei, że w ten sposób zamaskuje ewentualne krwawienie. Sięgnął drżącą ręką po bagaż, sporo lżejszy niż zwykle. Telefon rozdzwonił się dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym zamierzał się go pozbyć. Po krótkiej chwili niepewności Arthur zdecydował się odebrać.  
— Tak?  
— Aaa — rozległ się czysto i wyraźnie głos Eamesa. — Czyli jeszcze żyjesz?  
— To brzmi tak, jakbyś był rozczarowany — odparł Arthur z uśmiechem.  
Nie wiedział, czy komuś poza nimi powiodła się ucieczka. Kilka godzin temu rozdzielili się z konieczności, żeby zmylić policyjny pościg.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że odziedziczę twojego iPoda.  
Arthur wybuchnął śmiechem. Ból ramienia przestał doskwierać, przeszedłszy w tępe pulsowanie.  
— Może następnym razem będziesz miał więcej szczęścia.  
— Cóż, skoro moje nadzieje na słuchowy orgazm legły w gruzach, co powiedziałbyś na ich częściowe odbudowanie podczas kolacji w najbliższy poniedziałek?  
Arthur czekał na spodziewany żart Eamesa na temat zamiany jednego typu orgazmu na drugi, ale w telefonie panowała cisza, nie licząc stłumionych odgłosów w tle.  
— Obawiam się, że złapałeś mnie na chwilę przed wyjazdem z tego kraju — odpowiedział szczerze.  
Zastanowił się mimochodem, czy Eames miał po prostu najgorsze na świecie wyczucie właściwego momentu. Z drugiej strony zawsze powstrzymywał się z propozycją do zakończenia roboty, więc może chodziło tylko o niezbędny dla niego warunek. Poza tym Arthur zgodziłby się naprawdę, gdyby nie potrzebował pomocy medycznej, bo wiedział, że może liczyć na Eamesa w przypadku dalszych kłopotów z miejscową władzą.  
— Chyba rzeczywiście powinniśmy to przełożyć — odparł Eames. — Muszę kończyć. Zobaczymy się przy następnej akcji. Na pewno niedługo jakaś nam wpadnie.  
— Na razie.  
Przed opuszczeniem Anglii Arthur, dręczony czymś zbliżonym do potrzeby zadośćuczynienia, zatrzymał się na poczcie i wysłał Eamesowi paczkę ze swoim iPodem.

 

_18 września 2014, 18:45, Rzym, Włochy_

— Przecież to kompletnie porąbane. Jak możesz uważać inaczej? — gderała Ariadne, przekraczając z nim próg restauracji. — Eames pomyśli, że nas pogięło.  
— Obiecuję ci, że nie pomyśli — odparł Arthur z zadowolonym uśmiechem i poprosił o dwuosobowy stolik.  
Ariadne wydała głośny jęk niedowierzania, a gdy usiedli, zgromiła go wzrokiem.  
— Dwa miejsca? A gdzie usiądzie Eames, do cholery?  
— Nigdzie.  
— Co?  
— Bo nie przyjdzie.  
W jej oczach zamigotał nagły niepokój.  
— O czym ty mówisz?  
— Zobaczysz.

 

_4 stycznia 2012, 12:04, Paryż, Francja_

Po powrocie z krótkiej przerwy na obiad Arthur zastał Eamesa i Nasha zajętych kłótnią o to, która wersja _Biura_ jest lepsza.  
— Przestańcie, tutaj się pracuje — skomentował z westchnieniem.  
Eames oddalił się od Nasha i podszedł do Arthura, wciąż wyraźnie skrzywiony.  
— Nienawidzę tego gościa.  
— Nieprawda. Przyjaźnicie się od lat.  
— Tak, ale od dziś go nienawidzę.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się i otworzył laptopa.  
— Jestem pewien, że to minie. Co się stało z twoimi włosami?  
— Och, zaspałem, stąd też moje spóźnienie. Przepraszam. — Eames wzruszył ramionami. — Wczoraj wieczorem znalazłem świetny pub. _Żaby i rozbef_ czy jakoś tak. Miła obsługa i klientela, ceny już trochę mniej przyjemne, ale nie tak drakońskie jak gdzie indziej. Bardzo odprężająca atmosfera po ciężkim dniu pracy.  
— Brzmi nieźle — odpowiedział Arthur odruchowo, przysłuchując się tylko półuchem.  
Eames przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.  
— To może wybierzemy się tam dziś wieczorem na drinka? Tylko my dwaj, cholerny Nash niech siedzi sobie w domu.  
Arthur zamrugał i z powrotem skupił pełną uwagę na Eamesie, bo jeszcze nigdy nie usłyszał podobnej propozycji podczas trwającej akcji. Zanalizował ją pospiesznie. Ani nie znajdował się na końcu świata, ani nie musiał liczyć się z koniecznością nagłej ewakuacji, ani nie padał na twarz ze zmęczenia, ani nie potrzebował natychmiastowej opieki medycznej. Ostrożnie wyjrzał przez okno. Paryż nie uchodził za miejsce szczególnie zagrożone trzęsieniami ziemi, atakami tornada ani innych szalejących żywiołów, ale jeśli miałby zostać dotknięty jakąś wielką katastrofą, to przypuszczalnie nastąpi ona właśnie teraz.  
Pogoda nie zdradzała jednak żadnych morderczych zamiarów.  
Arthur odwrócił się do Eamesa i uśmiechnął.  
— Dobra, niezły pomysł. Koło ósmej?  
Eames spojrzał na niego dziwnie, niemal ze złością, ale zaraz przybrał przyjazną minę.  
— Świetnie. A na razie lepiej trochę popracuję.

 

_18 września 2014, 19:15, Rzym, Włochy_

— Może utknął w korku — powiedziała Ariadne po złożeniu zamówienia.  
Arthur skinął głową i oddał menu kelnerowi.  
— Niewykluczone — zgodził się.  
— Pewnie tylko spóźni się odrobinę. Czasami mu się to zdarza.  
— Owszem.  
Drinki zostały podane. Przez parę minut popijali je w milczeniu. W restauracji, zgodnie z wcześniejszym opisem Eamesa, nie było zbyt tłoczno, co rzeczywiście przynosiło ulgę po przebijaniu się przez tłumy turystów na ulicach Rzymu.  
— On się tylko spóźni — powtórzyła Ariadne z większym naciskiem niż poprzednio.  
— Wiesz co? — Arthur wyjął z kieszeni telefon i wcisnął jej go do ręki. — Czemu po prostu nie zadzwonisz i nie zapytasz?

 

_4 stycznia 2012, 20:32, Paryż, Francja_

Arthur spojrzał na zegarek po raz czwarty w ciągu ostatnich trzech minut. Wniosek zaczynał być oczywisty — Eames się spóźniał. Korki jako możliwa przyczyna odpadały, bo Eames mieszkał niedaleko i bez trudu mógł przyjść na piechotę. Kolejny potencjalny powód, czyli podejrzenie, że coś poszło bardzo źle i wylądowali całą grupą w poważnych tarapatach, również nie wchodził w rachubę, ponieważ nie rozkręcili jeszcze sprawy na serio, a chociaż pewne służby bezpieczeństwa działały całkiem sprawnie, ich wydajność nie mogła być aż tak wysoka.  
Powoli pociągnął z kufla i czekał dalej.

 

_18 września 2014, 19:17, Rzym, Włochy_

— Nie, Eames, to nie Arthur, to ja, Ariadne — powiedziała do telefonu. — Hmm, padła mi bateria i Arthur pożyczył mi swój aparat, bo wciąż jesteśmy w pracy. A gdzie ty się teraz podziewasz? — pospiesznie odwiodła temat od szytego bardzo grubymi nićmi kłamstwa. — O, nie, nie, dzwonię, bo… eee… znasz mnie przecież, ta sceneria nie daje mi spokoju i… Nie, w porządku, to może zaczekać do jutra. Słuchaj, muszę już kończyć, przepraszam, że zawracałam ci głowę.  
Szybko przerwała połączenie, najwyraźniej chcąc uniknąć pożegnalnych frazesów, i oddała telefon Arthurowi.  
— Jest w swoim hotelu i przegląda zdjęcia z kamer obserwacyjnych, które wczoraj wykradłeś.  
— Aha. — Arthur skinął głową. — I sprawa jasna.  
Kelner podał przekąski. Jedli w ciszy; Arthur chciał dać Ariadne czas na uporządkowanie nieprzyjemnych konkluzji, wyraźnie zaprzątających jej myśli.

 

_4 stycznia 2012, 20:47, Paryż, Francja_

Arthur dopił piwo i podszedł do baru po następne. Potem opadł ciężko na miejsce, postawił kufel przed sobą i gapił się na niego przez dłuższy czas. W końcu westchnął i sięgnął po telefon.

 

_18 września 2014, 19:26, Rzym, Włochy_

— Och — szepnęła Ariadne, patrząc na Arthura. — Przekonałeś się o tym boleśnie na własnej skórze, prawda?  
Arthur wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami, ale spojrzenie jej w oczy okazało się nagle dziwnie niewykonalne. Przeniósł więc wzrok na wystrój restauracji. Było tu rzeczywiście bardzo miło.

 

_4 stycznia 2012, 20:47, Paryż, Francja_

— Eames? — Zakrył wolne ucho dłonią. W pubie nie było zbyt hałaśliwie, niemniej lekki gwar w tle działał rozpraszająco.  
— Arthurze, jak zwykle miło mi usłyszeć twój głos — przywitał go Eames ciepło.  
— Ehmm… — Beztroski ton w słuchawce był sporym zaskoczeniem i Arthur poczuł się zbity z tropu. — Gdzie jesteś?  
— W tej chwili? W moim pokoju, oglądam jakiś koszmar w telewizji. Spotęgowany moją fatalną znajomością francuskiego, którą bije chyba tylko mój niemiecki. I za żadne skarby świata nie umiem przełączyć tego przedpotopowego pudła na inny kanał. — Eames przerwał na chwilę, w ciągu której udowodnił, że potrafi przynajmniej ściszyć odbiornik. — A czemu pytasz? Coś się stało? Nadal siedzisz w pracy? Naprawdę powinieneś odpocząć od czasu do czasu.  
— Eee… nie. Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o… bracie naszego celu. Ale to nic pilnego.  
— Na pewno? Mógłbym do ciebie wpaść, jeśli chcesz.  
— Nie, nie trzeba, w porządku. Zaczekam z tym. Na razie.  
— Dobra. Spróbuj nie zaharować się na śmierć. Nie przeżyłbym bez ciebie. Cześć.  
Arthur siedział bez ruchu z telefonem w ręce, wpatrzony w swoje piwo, powoli rozumiejąc, co jest grane. Jego zażenowanie rosło i mimo że powinien wpaść w olbrzymią złość, czuł jedynie gorzkie rozczarowanie. Nie wątpił w autentyczność zainteresowania Eamesa, choć było ono dziwnie sporadyczne i uzależnione od pewnych okoliczności, z drugiej strony każdemu wolno przecież zmienić zdanie. Zdarza się.  
Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, cały ten luźny flirt nie był niczym więcej nic przejawem sposobu bycia Eamesa, a sam Eames wychodził z założenia, że Arthur już dawno na to wpadł. Inaczej zadzwoniłby i odwołał spotkanie. Arthur wzruszył ramionami, przekonany, że nic więcej nie da się zrobić, po czym wrócił do hotelu, by pić dalej w prywatności czterech ścian swojego pokoju.

 

_18 września 2014, 19:43, Rzym, Włochy_

— Wydawał się taki… szczerze zaangażowany — ciągnęła Ariadne swój przydługi i dość monotematyczny spicz. — Naprawdę myślałam, że on traktuje cię poważnie!  
— Poproszę mus czekoladowy — powiedział Arthur do nadzwyczaj cierpliwego kelnera. — Uprośćmy sprawę i zdecydujmy, że dla niej będzie to samo. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do obsługującego ich biedaka i oddał mu kartę deserów.  
— Po co on to robi? Przecież to kompletnie bez sensu.  
Arthur nie był pewien, czy Ariadne w ogóle zauważyła obecność kelnera, nie mówiąc o zamówieniu dla niej musu. Gdy go podano, wciąż gadała, głównie do siebie.  
— Co za skończony kutas — warknęła, mechanicznie pakując do ust łyżeczkę pełną czekoladowego kremu.  
— Przestań. — Arthur potrząsnął głową i strzelił palcami przed jej nosem, żeby wyrwać ją z transu. — Nie wygłupiaj się. On nie robi mnie w konia specjalnie. Po prostu już taki jest.  
— Ale _dlaczego_?  
Arthur uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
— Nie wiem.  
Ariadne spojrzała na swój deser.  
— Skąd to się tu wzięło?  
— Pewnie z kuchni.

 

_9 czerwca 2012, 16:13, Londyn, Anglia_

— Ten Cobb jest jakiś… dziwny — stwierdził Eames, zajmując krzesło obok Arthura. — Gdzie go poznałeś?  
— Swego czasu projektował nasze manewry. Przechodziłeś kiedyś ćwiczenia zwane Trzęsieniem Krwi?  
— _On_ je wymyślił?  
— Tak.  
— Zamorduję go — powiedział Eames poważnie.  
Arthur roześmiał się — Trzęsienie Krwi potrafiło dać kurewsko w kość.  
— Po tej robocie zdecydowanie będę potrzebował wakacji. Z prawdziwego zdarzenia.  
— Przecież cały zeszły miesiąc leżałeś na plaży Bondi w Sydney i nie kiwnąłeś nawet palcem.  
— Prowadziłem obserwację! — zaprotestował Eames. — Przypłaconą wielokrotnym rozległym oparzeniem słonecznym. Cierpiałem dla dobra sprawy.  
— Rak skóry gwarantowany. Dobrze ci tak.  
— Pff, to był tylko głupi miesiąc. Poza tym Australijczycy nie chorują na raka skóry.  
Arthur uniósł brwi.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, dwie trzecie z nich choruje.  
Eames zmarszczył czoło i obejrzał z niepokojem swoje ramiona.  
— Może zdecyduję się na spokojne wakacje w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Gdzieś w chłodnym klimacie, z ogniem przyjemnie buzującym w kominku i kubkiem czegoś gorącego w ręku. A propos, nie napiłbyś się po pracy? Na przykład w barze z karaoke? Pośmialibyśmy się z wyższością z ludzi robiących z siebie idiotów. Hmm?  
Arthur zawahał się. Jego obecna teoria zakładała, że składane z niewyjaśnionych powodów propozycje Eamesa nie były traktowane serio, ale jeden przypadek nie przesądzał jeszcze o jej potwierdzeniu.  
— Masz na myśli jakiś konkretny?  
— Choćby ten parę domów dalej przy najbliższej ulicy.  
Arthur zdecydował, że pójdzie, a jeśli Eames też się tam pojawi, ostatni raz był tylko nieporozumieniem. Jeśli zaś nie przyjdzie, rzecz wyklaruje się raz na zawsze.  
— Zgoda.  
Eames popatrzył na niego dziwnie, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

 

_18 września 2014, 19:58, Rzym, Włochy_

— Dwa? Wykiwał cię dwa razy?!  
— No, łącznie z dzisiejszym trzy. — Arthur otworzył i przytrzymał dla Ariadne drzwi samochodu.  
— Powtarzam: co za kutas.  
Arthur znów potrząsnął głową, nie przestając się uśmiechać.  
— To tylko jego dziwactwo, nie złośliwość.  
Ariadne zagryzła wargę i wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie.

 

_28 grudnia 2012, 7:43, Budapeszt, Węgry_

— Powinieneś wpaść dziś wieczorem do mnie do hotelu i dotrzymać mi towarzystwa, kiedy policja zacznie przewracać miasto do góry nogami.  
— Jak ci się udało tam wejść, nie mówiąc o podłożeniu ognia? — zapytał Arthur, poprawiając telefon wciśnięty między bark a podbródek. — I czemu w ogóle się w to pakowałeś? Trzeba było wsiąść do samolotu i wynieść się stąd do diabła.  
— Na swoją obronę muszę powiedzieć, że pożar zdarzył się czysto przypadkowo.  
— Ten przesądzający o wszystkim argument na pewno spotka się z najwyższym zrozumieniem.  
— Czyli odmawiasz spędzenia wieczoru ze swoim starym przyjacielem?  
— Definitywnie odmawiam, Eames. — Arthur przerwał połączenie bez dalszych pożegnań, bo czekała go jeszcze pilna i mało przyjemna rozmowa ze znajomym znajomego w sprawie stopnia i jakości ochrony węgierskich lotnisk.

 

_18 września 2014, 20:02, Rzym, Włochy_

— Przykro mi — wykrztusiła Ariadne, gdy wracali samochodem przez miasto.  
— Hmm?  
— Że nazwałam cię tchórzem. Wydawało mi się… — westchnęła. — Byłam przekonana, że jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy.  
— Jeśli to cię pocieszy, kiedyś też tak myślałem.  
Skrzywiła się lekko.  
— Nie, nie pocieszy.  
Odpowiedział uśmiechem na jej minę.  
— W takim razie również mi przykro.

 

_4 kwietnia 2013, 21:21, Szanghaj, Chiny_

— Może wybierzemy się gdzieś razem na kolację?  
Arthur zazgrzytał zębami. Bezsensowne zaproszenia pojawiały się ostatnio coraz częściej i prawdę mówiąc, zaczynały wprawiać go w ostrą irytację.  
— Nie, Eames, dziękuję.  
Eames sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Z drugiej strony, jakiekolwiek słowa ze strony Arthura i tak nie robiły najmniejszej różnicy.

 

_18 września 2014, 20:11, Rzym, Włochy_

— Dzięki za podwiezienie — powiedziała Ariadne, odpinając pas.  
— To ja dziękuję za kolację. Miło wyjść od czasu do czasu z hotelu.  
— Słuchaj, ja szczerze…  
— Zapomnij, Ariadne. Uwierz mi, nie ma sprawy. Możliwe, że trochę za nerwowo zareagowałem na twoje… — urwał w poszukiwaniu trafnego słowa — …przypuszczenia. Niemniej wieczór był naprawdę miły. Mimo ciągłego powracania do tego samego tematu.  
Spojrzała na niego, nieruchomiejąc z ręką na klamce.  
— Problem w tym, że nie rozumiałam, dlaczego wciąż mu odmawiałeś, chociaż go wyraźnie lubisz.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się cierpko.  
— Jak zwykle łamiesz sobie głowę nad czymś, na co nic nie mogę poradzić. Dobranoc.  
Ariadne otworzyła usta do riposty, ale ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Arthura zamknęło je skutecznie.  
— Dobranoc — ograniczyła się do krótkiego pożegnania, po czym wysiadła z samochodu i skierowała się do wejścia do swojego hotelu.

 

_15 maja 2014, 13:09, Los Angeles, Stany Zjednoczone_

Uśmiechnięty Arthur odprowadził wzrokiem oddalającego się Cobba. Następnie dyskretnie pomachał do Ariadne i opuścił halę przylotów w beznadziejnej misji złapania wolnej taksówki.  
— To była dopiero akcja, co? — usłyszał głos Eamesa.  
Odpowiedział skinieniem głowy.  
— Masz ochotę na drinka? Usiąść gdzieś, odetchnąć? Wyglądasz, jakbyś tego bardzo potrzebował.  
Arthur westchnął, ogarnięty nagłym zmęczeniem.  
— Nie, Eames, dziękuję.  
— Spróbować zawsze można. To nie moja wina, że bez efektu — odparł Eames z niemal drwiącym uśmiechem.  
— Zwalanie winy na kogoś innego nigdy nie bywa trudne. Efektu brak, bo na pewno za mało się starasz.  
Eames roześmiał się i szturchnął go przyjaźnie ramieniem.  
— No to na razie, dobra?  
— Pytasz, jakbym mógł ci rzeczywiście uciec — odburknął Arthur, odbiegając spojrzeniem w inną stronę, byleby dalej od niego.

 

_22 września 2014, 8:45, Rzym, Włochy_

— Arthurze, co sądzisz o tym, żebyśmy…  
— Och, zamknij się, Eames — zawarczała Ariadne, która mijała ich właśnie gniewnym krokiem w drodze do wyjścia, żeby dokupić kilka utensyliów.  
Eames zamrugał ze zdziwienia i patrzył, jak znika za drzwiami, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Arthura.  
— A ją co ugryzło? Dziwnie się zachowuje od paru dni.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się, w istocie tylko do siebie, i wzruszył ramionami.  
— Co tam przedtem mówiłeś?  
— Hmm? Aha, już wiem. Może wybierzemy się dziś wieczorem do kina? Popcorn i namiętne pocałunki w ostatnim rzędzie, co ty na to?  
— Nie, Eames, dziękuję.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
